My encounter with the Wolverine
by lslauri
Summary: Who would say that in a simple adventure and a huge desire to know Canada I would also be able to know the "best there is at what he does"!
1. Prologue

I'm not the owner of those characters: wolverine, logan, x-men, mutants, x gene, etc. and doesn't have any financial gain with this fanfics.

The brands/characters belong to Marvel/Disney

**PROLOGUE**

It was a common day in my life, sitting at the PC trying to planning my vacations. I already knew the destination as I always alternated between Italy and Canada; in 2014 it will be the America's time and my explorer side was screaming to appear. Despite my love to be with family, this time, stay only at the cities wasn't in my plans.

I wish something different, something always desired but, until that moment, not planned and the fact I wrote in Google "Travel Rocky Mountains" putted it as a real perspective.

The research result was encouraging; some pictures showing the better of Nature and various travel agencies showing values and a train that makes a part of the route; there by the 20th page I found a perfect place, neither so distant nor so savage, the best of the two worlds because I wish the Nature and the cell phone signal. See the Rocky Mountains during the day and at night sleeping in a cabin with wifi.

I even smile to myself imagining if Wolverine would find this extremely tasteless, since - in my conception - with him it was: or nature or nothing! I was correct about it? Or he could be more complex than the comics? I'll find this sooner than I could imagine.


	2. Crow's Inn

October has arrived, finally! In the company that I worked I've advanced all the tasks and give all the possible tips to the person that will stay in my place. I knew that will be hard, because be a Graphic Designer for a video game retailer can have your stressful moments, sometimes more than I would like to admit. But I know I do my best as I stay in a position that I liked and, if I don't I've always play clear and said what bothers me.

In the last eleven years the job was always inviting and new. Zero monotony, on the contrary. For it I expected that my replacement could, at least, feel a little of the pleasure that I have making what I do.

The baggage had been packed the day before, I'm not the type to plan bags weeks in advance; I've tried it once! Just to realize that I needed some clothes that were in the most inaccessible part of the bag some days before the trip! Therefore I've decided avoid this unnecessary stress by doing the bags always on time ;) It works for me and even it seems not healthy for the others, well… I don't care for the others :p

I said goodbye to my dad and brother, filling a little stretch in my heart by leaving then during a month! But for sure I will call then in my first weekend by Skype! The technology it's a wonderful thing!

The eleven hour flight by Air Canada, Brazil - Toronto was smooth. I have no complaints and even the turbulences were faint, the special food with fruits was good and in the Saturday morning there I was, setting foot on Canadian soil for the second time in my life. My brother was waiting for me there to taking me to Brantford were my sister in law and my nephew were waiting for me.

I was already reported my trip to the Canadian Rocks but they doesn't take it so seriously and trying to dissuade me at the last minute, using the good strategy "your nephew almost don't see you…" Of course he makes me very well! Witty, communicative, everything a 3 year old nephew needs to be, but I was coming back! My last week will be with then, right?

Seems like I didn't even close my eyes and the first week was over! Everything was so fast: we went twice to Toronto, in the Korean and Portuguese guetos. I was to check the ROM one more time, hoping to see the exhibition about bats one more time as I saw in 2012… But wasn't there anymore…

I have to ask my brother if he could take me to Toronto again, already packed, or I'll take a cab or a bus… From Toronto's train station I'd go until Alberta and then take a rental car where Nature and technology would collide.

By phone I've contacted the innkeeper and was everything arranged; he even included a guide to the Rocky during the day, your name was John and he was the owner's son. I wasn't sure about it. I'm very visual and have to see this guy and talk to him first to decide if he will be my guide.

Half annoyed, my brother drove me to the train station. My sister in law preferred stay in home and we said goodbye saying that in one week would be back, "if a bear doesn't attack you at the Mountains"... That was his way to say that she cares about me. I laughed and hopped not to arrive so close from a bear like that.

I smelled my cute nephew and said that I'll see soon, he smiled and send me a kiss. At least someone there was sharing my happiness.

The road to Toronto was a bit quiet. I told my brother that all the contacts of the places I would pass and I would be were written in a notebook in my room, if he needed to contact me, I also promised to go to Skype the next day, around 17h SP, because I wanted to call our father. Monosyllabic answers, considerations about the danger of what I was doing, how unnecessary it was. But at the end of each rather harsh sentence I could see the concern in his voice and, unfortunately, could say nothing to make him feel calm, for not even I knew what to expect.

My only defense was how many people make the same trip each year and how many come home. I think the number was 99.99% or so. He did not answer, because if he did, it would be to comment on 0.01%.

We said goodbye and I was waiting for the train, it would be almost eight hour trip and I was very excited, although afraid. Over the years, I have realized that we must always face our imaginary fears, or else they will limit us; and something unthinkable to me was be limited by imaginary fears.

You can't describe how beautiful the landscapes were, how much every shade of leaves enchanted. It was early October, so it was almost late summer there, and some trees were beginning to lose the green color of their leaves, turning to a brown that vaguely resembled the red color they would reach in a few months. I took lots of pictures, saw the silhouette of various animals and birds and stayed there, enjoying the train ride until I fell asleep. I woke up with a light touch on my shoulder of the train clerk saying we had arrived at the destination and removed my backpack and bag from the top of the train, thanking her and getting off.

That was it, it had arrived! Now I had to find a car rental company and I activated the GPS on my cell phone, because I already had the address of it. It wasn't far from there, I took other pictures, enjoyed the twilight weather, and the temperature was quite nice.

I negotiated the rental of a trailer and commented to the attendant who would go to the Crow inn, he smiled and wished a good stay; but something about that smile had not passed safely ... I could only find out when I got there and that's what I did, I cleared any less happy thoughts and took the opportunity to inform my brother and father that I had arrived safely before taking the road.

The path was superb, between conifers and plants of the region, for about an hour and a half. Some small animal always crossed the path, and with that the emotions wouldn't stop. As I parked the car in front of Crow inn I saw the reason for the smile. The place was more for the joint than the hostel! There was a carved wooden crow in front of the place, stained with wood and black paint, one eye painted and the other worn, as if it had long ago had its glory.

I thought to myself that it wouldn't spoil my vacation, the comments about the place were not the worst. Everyone agreed that if you were looking for some technology in the midst of nature, that was the place! So I would try for that night and the next day and if it was impossible, I would come back. I always had the safe harbor of my brother's house, only nine hours from that place.

I grabbed my little backpack, put it on my back. I went to the bed inside the trailer and grabbed the small suitcase with my clothes and headed for the inn reception. There was no one in sight. It took a few taps on the wood of the counter to make a man in his mid-fifties, without most of his teeth and with scary dark circles, scratching his ass as he asked, in an accent I didn't know yet, but it must have been true canadian, what I wanted.

I explained who I was, informed of my reservation over the phone, and was measured up and down by those same scary eyes; of course I did not like it, but there was no turning back at that time ... The sun had already set in those stops and pitch black appeared from time to time, when the moon was covered by clouds.

The construction of the site itself was not bad; extremely wide wood with high ceilings and a staircase leading to the bedrooms at the top of the house. From the outside, it seemed to have a gigantic ceiling height, but inside it was only half of it, the other half being occupied by about 28 rooms, 12 on each side and 4 just in front of the stairs. I signed the papers, cleared my doubts, and took my key, refusing any help from him with my luggage, as polite as possible.

Before I left, I asked about the guide he had commented on the phone and his departure time to the rocks the next day. Mr. Crow reassured me that his son would leave when I really woke up, no appointment. He said his son was not at the inn now, but would introduce us the next morning.

I nodded and climbed the stairs, still half ground from the hours on the train and the tension of driving in an unfamiliar place. I walked slowly up the stairs, seeing details of the building, and was surprised to see that the door was solid wood, as well as the simple furniture inside the room: a large tall cabinet on the right, a double bed in the center, a small table with a tub and a jar of water on the left side and a screen until delicate, forming together with the double bed in very white linen and all with a soft smell of pine and lavender.

Really, I was amazed at the cleanliness and organization! The lousy first impression of the owner of the place had suddenly been filled with something positive.

I grabbed my notebook and opened it, asking to connect to WiFi and found that there was no signal up there! They could only be kidding, right? ... Unfortunately, tiredness had beaten me and I decided to leave the complaints for the next day, when I could - if I wanted to - drive away with my own car.


	3. Noises at night, emotions at day

Behind the bed was a rather large window made of thick wood and thick glass. The window must have been more than ten feet wide by eight feet high, with a hand-embroidered curtain of the same white linen on the bed. Whenever the clouds came out, the moon appeared and its faint light shone even more lightly through the linen, creating an almost magical mood in the room, contrasting with the dark colors of the wood and showing interesting silhouettes to someone in the process of sleeping.

The bathroom was on the outside of the room, at the end of the corridor and I didn't intend to walk at night, I used the dressing table to brush my teeth and, overcome by tiredness, set the clock to wake up at 7am the next day; I grabbed my battered nightclothes and covered myself with the sheet, imagining travels, little animals, mythological beings, and other wonders that only a tired mind can conceive…

Going to sleep with these thoughts, only sweet dreams could come up, right? Well, most of them were, but at a closer moment, I started to dream about running and tiredness. With those dreams that the closer we get to the door, the farther it gets. Just a sound during the race, a friendly voice that said "watch out!" In a non-threatening tone that sounded like a backdrop to the whole chaotic process. From what I was running, I could not say, but just as the stalker was about to be reached, I awoke with a shrill sound, a mixture of scream and grunt; as if some animal had become trapped in the nearby forest. I got up scared and, sitting on the bed, looked back at the window and looked for the clock. It was three o'clock, the moon no longer visible, only its brightness passing through the window and the linen and, as the sound did not repeat itself, I slowly went back to sleep, with that sense of caution in my mind and body. I could no longer rest and woke up as if I had just closed my eyes at the sound of the alarm clock.

Outside the sun had not yet risen, but its brightness was already present somehow. I prepared my things for a well-deserved shower and slowly opened the door. There was no sound, not because there were no people, but because the door was too thick! As soon as I crossed the jamb, a small riot broke the air. I noticed that besides me, four other people were staying, all of them commenting on the strange sound of dawn. It was possible to discern the sound of three male and one female voices. I rushed to the bathroom down the hall after finding that the door was ajar and therefore that I would not be "stuck" outside waiting for some stranger to come out.

Upon entering everything was very clean, although it was noted that it had recently been used by the water still flowing from the bathtub. As you might expect, the shower was too low for all my height (I haven't commented before, but I'm tall for a woman, I am 1.89m and weighs 82kg) and it would be necessary to even use the bathtub. I opened the shower tray and let a lot of water run out before plugging in the tub and letting it half fill. I didn't have much intimacy with baths but showers, but as it was there for news and adventures, this would be one of them!

I entered cautiously and noticed that there were bath salts next to the tub, took the bottle labeled "Lavender", knowing how a rice feels when seasoned and laughing at the metaphor my mind had created I decided to dip my head into the tub, stretching a little legs forward and I confess I liked the feeling. I rubbed my head with the shampoo I'd brought and finished with the conditioner, then went out and tried to make everything as clean as I'd found it.

I tied the towel to my hair and, being thin as it was, I knew it would soon be dry and slightly curly. I ironed deodorant and dressed in a pair of jeans, very long socks, which could be pulled off if it was necessary to turn on long pants and a trail shoe. The orange T-shirt under the dungarees was long-sleeved, light cotton, so I finished the first task of the day by opening the door and leaving for my room.

As I passed the room next to mine, I realized that a few steps later it opened and someone headed for the bathroom, but I didn't turn around to check who it was, and with that my mind said: it's then five or six, besides the Crow…

In the backpack that I prepared in my room I put two small bottles of water, cookies, an apple and insect repellent, and sunscreen. I decided to add a hat to my backpack too, for any emergency. I grabbed the room key and went down for breakfast.

The smell of fried eggs and coffee rose to the first steps and I couldn't help salivating. The others were about to finish their breakfast which I would not have so much intention of leaving "fast" ... I really wanted to relax on this vacation and if necessary, I would walk around without a guide if they didn't want to wait.

At the end of the stairs, everyone looked at me and I let out a smiling "Good morning" mingled with my waving right hand and most responded to their satisfaction. Only one of the men looked out and didn't even notice me, while the other two and the woman, who all seemed colleagues, were very receptive; they were young, about 25 years old. The tables held about four people, so the one closest to the window was with this silent man, another occupied by the three colleagues, and I went to the larger table where the food and drinks were and sat on the table closest to her, where I could see through the window and also interact with other visitors if they wanted to. However, after the greeting, they talked back to each other, sometimes recalling the noise of the night before as the other continued to look out, this one older, about 30 years old, and in a few minutes there is another person coming down the stairs.

I was standing, had left my backpack on one of the chairs, and had a cup of latte in the center of a tray and grabbed a pancake with Maple Syrup that has full Canadian flavor; I ended up looking down and another, much older man, in his fifties, wearing well-worn jeans and a black tank top with a cowboy belt; he was wearing a kind of boots and also had a backpack on his back, very empty; When he was finished walking down the stairs, he looked in the opposite direction of mine and commented, "Orning", to what we answered "morning", and after that he looked towards me, measuring my height - what I was used to in Brazil but not in a country where women are tall either - and I could see how short he was, he was six feet tall, blue-eyed and had black hair and beard.

"Wow! If Wolverine really existed, this would be a strong candidate! "I thought, refocusing on the tray and heading for my table.

He walked to the breakfast table and then grabbed several pancakes too, with black coffee and egg bread. He stopped in front of my table and asked if he could sit there, which I nodded, because I was eating an almost whole pancake! Delicious!

"First time in Canada?" He asked as he also cut some pancakes and stuffed his mouth.

"Actually, second! But I only stayed in Toronto the first time I came… "- taking the opportunity to look a little better at my interlocutor.

He nodded and, looking well, had no flaw in the beard that ended at the zygomatic bone; her hair was short to medium, it was not possible to tie, but if it got wet it was possible that it would fall a little in the eyes. I went back to eating and sipping my coffee when he asked:

"You're very far from home, aren't you? That accent I don't recognize. Europe?"- and then it was his turn to check me, he looked at my backpack, then he saw my hands and he climbed by the arm, facing me then.

I laughed, wondering if it really would be hard for me to "merge," and how much I never did the biotype of what they think of Brazilian. I finished chewing, swallowed quietly and made sure to look back to catch the surprise:

"No! I'm 100% Brazilian! You weren't expecting this one, huh?"- and smiles, noticing the blue eyes slightly widening and the head flailing slightly to the sides:

"It really was a surprise!" - he wiped his hand on his pants and extended, introducing himself: "I'm James"

"Howlett?" - I asked smiling and completed, extending the hand:

"They must have already said how much you remember the comic book character, right?"

"Humpf! In fact, they don't comment much." He shook coldly, eating again.

I didn't know what to do and pecked my coffee mug without taking my eyes off him, who didn't look at me anymore…

From the check-in counter, there were footsteps and a cheerier voice that greeted everyone, saying he was our guide. It was my cue to get up and get out of that awkward situation I had put myself in. As I stood, I excused myself and added:

"Sorry if I offended you, mr. James… I didn't mean to… I'm a big fan of the character, believe me, it was a compliment! "- and I left, without waiting for an answer, taking my tray with me and leaving it in the pile of items to wash.


	4. The Ice Age

The son of mr. Crow was not nearly as scary as his father, but he also had dark purple circles and was little taller than me. He had an athletic build and light brown hair, with eyes the same color.

"Let's all make a closer wheel here so I can talk a little about the ride and also comment some rules, ok? You can come, don't be shy! We will spend more than 10 hours together, it's good to know each other and why not trust each other a little, huh? "

The others arrived, and I noticed that James stood behind them, not caring, as he had apparently tried at the table a few minutes earlier. I couldn't help but think part of it was my fault… Me and my giant mouth, who always speaks before thinking… But if there was one thing I learned from this my way is that nothing can be done of the words that just came out, just move on and don't brood.

The guide introduced himself, his name was John and he claimed to have been born there, knowing all parts of the mountain and its secrets from a young age. As they were one of the most distant lodges, we should always be careful when walking so as not to be alone in the forest, as it was rich in wildlife and we could be in a not very favorable situation.

"Not that I'm saying we're going to find a bear or anything, but we might come across some wolverine or elk and they might get scared and react more territorially, okay?"

"Are there many nocturnal animals around here, John?" - asked another woman in the group.

"We have birds, rodents and even wolves, ma'am… Why the question?"

"From the sound we heard last night! Looks like some wolf hunted some prey yesterday… "- and some boys commented quietly that they too had been scared.

"I've only heard about that sound so far, ma'am… It wasn't enough to wake me up. I think there's no reason to worry. Surely these woods are very busy at night… "- and smiled sideways, again explaining our path and, apparently, putting a stone on the subject.

The adventurous troupe was then made up of Ana, Noel, and Jacob, friends from business school and Canadians who decided to get to know the Rockies before leaving for business; Niki, a very introvert Austrian who wanted to find some wild animal and live to tell the story in his town; James and I, who didn't talk much about himself, just that he was Canadian and already knew the Rockies and "missed" it [speaking in the most perfect portuguese: SAUDADES] — and using that word looked exactly at me with an enigmatic smile.

John asked us to get in the van that he would come next. With their father's help, they brought a gallon of fresh water to the back as well as two shotguns, explaining that they were necessary to ward off some more distant animal. As we do not have this experience with guns in Brazil, it shocked me a little, but I swore to myself that nothing was going to disturb this vacation and, therefore, let out a "Whatever God wants!" and forgot.

Since the van must have about 15 seats, everyone could sit by the windows, with Niki searching for the farthest distance from the people, the three very close friends, and me in the middle of the van, with James on the opposite end.

It was explained that we would go about 15 minutes by van and from there, walk to one of the slopes, in a climb that I did not know if I could do, due to my chronic sedentary lifestyle ... But I would try and explain later if it was not possible to continue with the group. Although the guide said never to be alone in the woods, nothing prevented me from waiting at some point of their return, what I didn't want to do was delay them or even worse anticipate our return! From time to time John warned of some curiosity of the way and when he warned that the last 6 minutes would be of an amazing pine forest and the landscape began to look the same, I decided to open my backpack and drink some water, leaning back a little on the bench and get psychologically ready to walk.

"What are you afraid of?" - I heard James' voice ask clear and low and when I opened my eyes I saw that he had moved closer.

"Not quite afraid, you know… It's afraid of not being able to follow the walk. I am very sedentary and as he said some parts will be rising, I didn't want to delay the group; I'm recapping if it was a good idea to do this part of the journey, that's all… "- I said softly too, because I didn't want the others to start judging me already. If there were to be judgment he would come just in time, when we had to decide whether we would continue the tour or not. I smiled then, looking out again and seeing the same pines I turned my eyes again and he was not so close, he had returned to his old post, near the opposite window. The movement was so fast that I wondered if he actually sat next to me at some point or if I was talking to myself at the last minute.

"We're here, guys! Let's team up so it's easier to look at each other, okay? I could see that some pairs have already made, so if it's okay for everyone, I'll keep them: Ana with Noel, Liura with James and Jacob with Niki "- as he said this he went to the back from the van and brought in four flares, got one and gave another to each pair, explaining how it worked and asking to be fired if they got lost, and through voice or other means it couldn't be found. But whatever happened, to keep our pairs.

As the guide put on his backpack, I noticed that a slightly higher flag was coming out of it and fluttering, like in those big groups of Orientals in Toronto. Indeed, when following someone, it seems much easier to follow the flag than the person itself, a strange but functional fact.

The place was beautiful, of lost - literally - the breath. There was one way among the pines that could always be seen, marked with some yellow or orange ribbons on one tree and another. It seemed impossible to get lost here, but it was the point that most worried the guide, he even told stories about tourists who were found a few days later, all alive, but always asked us caution and informed that would make stops every hour hour so we could explore beyond the trail with our duo. I saw a lot of crows, a lot of insects, beautiful butterflies and from the corner, a bald eagle, and squirrels that made me smile as I remembered the Ice Age movie.

"What are you laughing at, girl?" Asked me mr. James and with a mischievous look I answered:

"I don't know how much you like cartoons, but whenever I see a squirrel I remember the Ice Age! There is no way not to laugh "- putting my hand in front of my mouth and being "censored" by a "don't believe it", along with a shake of the head.

"Ahhh! Will you tell me that you have no ability to dream? Life is so much more fun that way!"- I was forced to defend myself by attacking, otherwise he would spend the next hour dumb and I didn't intend for that to happen!

"Am I old enough to watch cartoons? Look at me!"- and stopped, showing himself and puffing out his chest as if he were a winner.

"Dreaming is not about age, James… it's about ability! And if you lost yours, don't worry! It's always time to get it back! I'm not a young woman myself (I was already 38) - I took the opportunity to show myself how he had done a few seconds before - and yet, I just made an almost weird chat with me for simply smiling in the middle of the Rockies! You have to agree that it is quite a feat for those who simply made an association of funny images in the mind and externalized it in a smile!"

His face shifted, first from that winner's face, to attentive, and in the end he was also smiling a smile that wanted to come out but that he was keen to keep hidden.

"'that's right! You have a peculiar way of looking at life, that I don't deny! And it reminded me of a person or two I know, which brought me good memories. Point to you, then!"- and touched walking again, as we had been somewhat behind the expedition.

As I was about to take the step to follow him I heard a "stand still!" From him who, with his hand outstretched, showed me a snake, a "Western Rattlesnake" crossing my path and stopping before me. I didn't move, despite the overwhelming urge to want to go back as soon as possible! Especially when she started making the rattle move… Oh my little heart! James quickly picked up an almost L-tipped branch and approached sneakily, taking advantage of the rattlesnake's distraction in me, if breathing had not been a standalone act I would have continued to hold my breath and it was just when I needed it catch the air once the snake decided to pounce! Honestly, I don't know what happened… My body fell backwards, and at the same instant James came from behind and broke the attack, propping the branch on her head and leaving her "fuc*" of life! Her whole body shifted and curled on the branch, trying to break free; when I opened my eyes I saw his fully inside mine, asking worriedly, "Are you okay? Hurt?" and as he said that his other hand was against the snake, clutching it to his throat.

"I'm… I'm ok... I guess" - I would answer while I felt to check if something hurt. Then I thought of the snake: "You're not going to kill her, are you?!" - lifting and wiping the ass from the stones.

"Of course not! She's as scared as you, right? Going up the path, I'll meet you in a moment, I'll leave her more in the woods, ok? "- and was joining words to action and plunging into the bush.


	5. It's always the victim's fault, right?

Hell, I had just "broken" the only rule that guide John had made us repeat: "Don't separate from your mate under any circumstances" ... But what could I do? Go into the jungle that I wouldn't go, especially with the possibility of other bigger animals being there! My heart was still pounding with adrenaline, it was going to take a few days for me to get back to normal ... Knowing myself so well, I knew I will spent the night wake up and with several trips to the bathroom. I could only sigh ... And that's what I did as I climbed the trail marked with yellow or orange ribbons. My mind began to search for items in the woods that made me blur what had happened, while the conscious part said, "You owe your life to this man, Liura! Don't forget to say thank you and stop teasing him with his sober way of seeing life! It was this sobriety that allowed cold blood to help you with the right tool at the right time."

I walked about 10 minutes, not listening to the rest of the excursion in front of us and not hearing James coming down the path until John emerges out of nowhere, out of a few pines and scares me, almost as much as the rattlesnake had done:

"Where did you get in?! Where's your partner?! "- looking behind me to see if he could see him coming.

With my hand on my heart, I quickly explained what had happened and said James was coming at any moment, also asked where the others were and he signaled far ahead, something like a clearing, where they had stopped to rest and wait for us. We walked into the clearing and were all around a small fire dug in the ground and with stones around it. Ana, Noel and Jacob talked happily about the wonders they had seen, how the air was purer, how the sounds were clearer; Niki commented that he missed his cell phone signal, but seeing the bald eagle made up for it. When I arrived with the guide, they stopped talking and looked at me and John stepped forward and told how little he knew about the rattlesnake attack, appreciating the presence of the pair at such a time; I took advantage that James had not yet returned and put my colors in the narrative, making it clear that if it were not for him only God knows where I would be now. This "broke the ice" about our delay at this resting point.

"But you will continue the climb with us, won't you?" Ana asked, more concerned about her walk than mine, but still a genuine question to answer.

"My heart is still tachycardic… I don't know how much going on can be good for you. I could stay here, wouldn't I, John? "- looking at the guide and genuinely waiting for him to free me from the climb.

"Sorry, Liura… Like I said, it would be very complicated to leave a couple or just one person behind; What if James wants to make the climb, huh? You had a "first grade" date, I'm glad your partner managed to handle the problem, so why not keep enjoying, huh? "- and smiled genuinely at me, throwing the invitation to everyone present.

"If you think it can be profitable, I'll do my best, of course!" - and gave my best rehearsed smile in the world.

We waited for James a few more minutes, and as soon as he arrived he came to check on me, asking about my heart and if I could handle the walk. I said yes, at least until the next stop, which would be close to 11:30am.

The others got up and put their rucksacks on their backs, Niki, who was a little distant, approached Jacob and they exchanged a smile, leaving just behind John to continue the trail; Ana and Noel followed, chatting trivia and I struggled to my feet, hesitating and being supported by James: "Hey! Slow down there! You went through a lot back there… Are you sure you want to do that. I'll stay with you, girl…"

"Thanks! Thank you! I still don't thank you for what you did for me! I only know that words do not express how grateful I am, see?" - placing a hand over his and slightly disengaging me to start taking the step and follow others: "Come on, life shows us the challenges we need to overcome everyday. Rest assured that this is the hardest I have ever had to face, but I will not to give up!"

James smiled and followed me, staying a few steps behind. Would I be afraid that at some point I would faint and need help? I will never know, because the return to the walk and the distractions of the road made me forget what had happened and when I realized the heartbeat was normal and after about 40 minutes we reached the meeting point II, where we would have lunch some instant noodles that John had taken. We took advantage of a large tree cut near the campfire to use as a table and each put something he had brought in his backpack, exchanging food to strengthen us for the last journey before the return.

As I am very proactive, I took care of collecting firewood and Ana said she would accompany me, we took several sticks and talked about our experiences in the cities, each one in their area. She was going to start life, I was already in the job market for over 11 years. When we arrived with our sticks, John and Noel stopped talking and gave us a suspicious look, but seeing how pretty Ana was, it was no wonder they were talking about her, right?

We piled everything into the dirt hole where the fire would be and Niki lit the pyre, warmed the water, ate a pasta followed by fruits and crackers that were on the makeshift table, it was a very good time together. It made me totally forget the adrenaline. During the preparation and the lunch I noticed that John gave me smiles that I reciprocated innocently. I have this big "flaw" of returning compliments and smiles, oh my…

We did the missing stretch and, as it was a little steeper, sometimes James helped me, sometimes John, and I also helped Ana and Jacob, we were a team, right? No big deal ... At least that's what I thought. We made it to our final point at 2pm and we were enjoying Nature a bit.

James called me to see some mark left on a tree. When I got there there were four marks on a pine tree, he says: "If one of the claws was missing I could say your Wolverine was here, huh?" - and smiled deliciously.

"Ahhh… c'mon! It is very exciting to see the claws of a bear, but really, if it were three I would freak out!"- pointing with the phone to make a selfie anyway, on the side of the marks.

He laughed some more and then invited me back with the others, he would stay a little longer to see if there was any danger even of the bear being near. My countenance froze and I nodded, returning my way. I could hear the others, but not see them from where I was, and out of the pines comes John, giving me the biggest fright.

"You look cute when you're scared, you know that? You look so helpless ... "- and came with his hand toward my arm.

I took a step back as I said:

"Hey! Are you crazy? I didn't give you any freedom to think about touching me, no! "

"Wow… Didn't it? And those smiles? Even not looking Brazilian, your fame precedes you, my dear…. A woman like you, walking alone in this country? It can only be after a romance. Make sure I can offer you one you won't forget… "- stepping forward and bumping me into a pine tree trunk.

"I beg your pardon?! The vast majority of Brazilians are not sluts, no, John! Drop me! "- and I was already protecting my breasts and face in my arms and hands, closing my eyes and wishing it was just a "fuc #g" nightmare when I heard a crack and again, James' voice "You need to bless yourself, girl!" and his hand touching my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly and saw John sitting on the floor with his hand over his face and muttering that this would not be so. James threatened to go towards him and he ran up and set off to find the others.

"Man, I can't believe you saved me twice, I don't even know how to thank you… But I can start by saying, Thank you so much! You're my hero!" - the words hardly came out, I had never been harassed of this magnitude, not even in Brazil! I had almost been raped! And for a Canadian! ... My whole body was shaking, and with his hand on my shoulder, James felt the shaking.

"Come here…. Let's go back to the van and wait for them there… "- saying that, he hugged me as best he could, because his height and mine were not compatible. I then bent down a little and hugged him tighter, crying heavily on his shoulder. Babbling how much disgust I had from that guy…

I was crying for about 5 minutes, wiped the tears on my sleeve and realized that he no longer looked me in the eye. I had to ask:

"Sorry… Some of my attitude embarrassed you? What happened?"

"What? Not! Of course not! You aren't gonna apologize to me, are you?! I get so pissed off at people that I start to question life and death, you know? I was focused on not thinking about it, not doing it justice and suggesting you to go with me to the police station to complain about it… But I didn't know how far I could get into such a thing and, well, I ended up talking, so…"

"Ah… That could be an idea… But it turns out I'm just a tourist, he lives here and going to the police station could be a "shot in the foot"… I think I'd better go back to Brantford! Ending this vacation with some dignity, whatever…"

"This is what pisses me off too! You can be right, but you will only know if you try… There is no way for the victim to run away, stop realizing his dreams, as you told me back there, because of so many "doubts", please don't go away... I I'll stay with you in this, right? "- and looked back into my eyes, with a feeling of compassion that I couldn't help but cry again and be very confused about what I should do!

Before we started down the trail I opened my backpack and with the water washed my face. I smiled nervously to see that the cookie I brought was from the "Ice Age" and, picking it up, offered one to James "do you want it?"; he smirked and politely thanked, "Let's go back, shall we?"

Although a few tears still fall, I slung my backpack on and started the long way back with a mind full of "doubts".


	6. Proposals and Acceptances

When I got to the van, the crying had turned to hate and I wanted to break that cycle, I wanted to tell myself that hate only hurts those who hate it, but another part of me said that whoever said that had not gone through anything like that… Only could.

James had been quiet all the way, I didn't know, but in his mind came only the worry of John's words that it wasn't going to be like this, it was going to change…

"Look… I don't know if this is the right time to talk about it, but I'm worried about what he can do not to make it cheap… it's Liura, right?" - he would question, placing one hand on the back of his neck and pursing his mouth, while brooding over something else.

"Yeah, the name is Liura, but I know it's hard to pronounce in English, so it could just be Li… I'm having trouble managing my hatred right now, James… I can't think clearly and come up with an answer for you, sorry …" - and started shaking my body back and forth as I said that.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I can help. I understand something about anger and I know it's best to get out of it, Li… I can also help in other ways. It will seem strange, I know, but I can offer you my bed for the night and I sleep on a couch in my room, so you wouldn't be where he might want to go for revenge or whatever ... What do you say? "- with his elbows on his knees and genuinely waiting for an answer.

"Can help come sooner, James?" Was the only thing I could answer, closing my eyes then.

"Oops! Of course! I never went through a situation like yours, until I wonder if I didn't cause situations like yours during my long life… "- stopping to remember some actions…

"O! Spoken Methuselah… If you can ask yourself that and you still have doubts, I think it's very likely that it wasn't the cause of a rape situation, man. What's more, those who live in the past are museums! "Go forward"!" - finally opening my eye and sparking with rage.

"U can live in this anger forever, thinking that doing something personally against him will bring some peace. But believe me, it doesn't bring ... Good justice, the one that lets you sleep in peace, isn't what we do with our own hands, Li. It has more to do with what we let others do, you know? In this case, the authorities. I invite you again to complain about him, you will know how many tourists he has not already hit and u can be the one that was enough for him to stop being awkward!"- asking permission with his head to take my hands and having acceptance with a blink of eyes.

"I understand that if I just walk away, this will all go with me, you know? I can't leave what happened here… Unless I go into some hypnotist that makes me forget this afternoon!… But then I'd forget how nice you were to me, amazingly, in both situations… And I don't want to Forget it, James. Argh! What a complicated situation for one person to solve!"- and then came the understanding of what he had said about "leaving it to others". "I got it, I don't have to solve it by myself, I'll buy it."

"It will be difficult these 15 minutes in the van with him, but I'll be by your side, giving that strength, ok? We take my car and go to the police station as soon as we get there." - Again, his blue gaze flooded my gaze as if it were a sea of understanding and empathy and I gave in. I'd give in to almost anything that stranger told me, all because he was the one in the wrong place at the right time!

The guide and the other tourists finally arrive, to me it seemed like forever. The other four looked at me differently and John had the side of his face purple from the punch he took from James… If you stop to think, he's the one who had something material against us. We only had the facts, but nothing to prove them ... It shook me a little and I shivered again, felt a warm hand hold mine and turning his face, James smiled, saying "everything will be alright". I kept repeating it like a mantra and in the 15 minutes it took me to get back, I was able to look across the pine forest that was ending in a beautiful lake that, unfortunately, my mood did not make me enjoy.

We got out of the van and got into a Land Rover, he put me in the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat, then pulled off and dusted the road. It took us a half hour to get to the police station. A policewoman answered us and referred us to an interrogation room, asking us to wait. Always thinking of giving up or returning to my self-pity I would look at James and get the comfort and strength he needed. He was saving me for the third time that day and I didn't see a way to thank him well.

We were assisted by two investigators, took our statements and wrote down our names. They informed that I could not leave the country until the case was finalized, which I found absurd, after all, I was the victim and not the tormentor… Should I be available for how long?

"Sexual harassment cases are a priority throughout Canada, we believe that in two weeks we will have some answer to give, ok?" - replied one of them.

"But in the meantime I have to watch the face of the man who tried to rape me?" - I retorted without thinking much, apologizing right away.

"We sincerely ask you not to leave Canada, but you don't have to stay in that joint if you don't want to, Miss Lauri. Let's go get his statement by tomorrow afternoon. With that in hand, let's proceed with the case; the judge will probably be caressing earlier this week. So don't go too far, right?" replied the other investigator, then thanking and reinforcing the value of what I was doing.

Outside, a strange weight seemed to come off my shoulders. Knowing the steps that would be taken, knowing that in a confrontation the truth prevails (or should prevail) and that now there were others aware of my case and sympathetic to my suffering aroused a feeling of strange fullness. I even managed to look at the clouds with the reddish tips of late afternoon and smile:

"You were right, James. Letting others do the justice we seek can be comforting…" - I took courage from the air in a deep sigh and let go: "And if the offer to watch over my sleep was real, I want to leave that part in someone else's hands too, you know?"

"Um… every now and then even Methuselah "hits the ball" ['dá uma bola dentro']" - he said happily and the last sentence in almost perfect Portuguese.

"This is not the first time you use Brazilian expressions, James… And your Portuguese is very good! Have you ever been to my country?"- I asked, making conversation so that the half hour of the passage would pass faster and I could be in bed as soon as possible, to lie down and cry what was "stuck" in.

He told me that he had been to Ceará in the 90's and after that he had also known Rio de Janeiro, always on business and, therefore, had learned some jargon, without really knowing how to speak Portuguese. He explained that he was a headhunter of an investment multinational. Honestly, I didn't understand almost anything! But it wasn't my best day to understand. I spoke a little about myself, my career as a Graphic Designer from São Paulo; the sad fact of never having known other Brazilian states for the price of traveling within their own country…

"But I think you really should be a superhero, James! You saved me twice physically and once psychologically, see? It's not for anyone! Have you ever thought about it? Or do you really make these trips around your country to help those in need? "- I threw the words playfully in the air, as if not waiting for an answer.

And he frowned again, as when I wondered if his last name was "Howlett" for breakfast; didn't answer anything, which was good because I didn't expect anything at all. I couldn't stop myself from saying what I wanted, but I didn't feel entitled to ask for a "list" of what I could and couldn't say, since we would be together for very few days. I was going to have to learn how to deal with the feelings that some issues I had brought up in him; but I had already realized his understanding of my ignorance and the fact that I didn't do it badly.

Returning to talk he admits: "Ah, the offer was real yes and is standing. I take a long time to sleep and I have light sleep, I can be useful at such a time, girl."

"I have no words, see? Thank you! Unfortunately, by the rush of adrenaline, I won't be able to sleep right away either… And I will need to use the bathroom more than once at night… Sorry for the sincerity, but I think today you'll see the worst of me, James…" - with the face of "I'm sorry, but I can do nothing…"

"It's fine, I understand and how I said I'm with you on this one, ok? You have the ability to remind me of very dear people and to focus on what I came to do too… "- super enigmatic and with a slight smile on her mouth.

We arrived at the inn parking lot and he told me to take what would be needed for the night and go to his room, that the door would be open, he would go ahead because he needed to make a tidy. I couldn't even answer "ok", because he disappeared like an arrow!


	7. The strangest night in the world

Upon entering the hostel the reception was empty, I went up the stairs without any problems and noticed that my door was just leaning. I finished opening it and noticed that the bed was changed, the towels clean, and everything else to be expected was in place, but the message from the open door had been given… And, by God, I wouldn't have to go through that fear at night! Thanks James!

I grabbed a battered sweatshirt, my toothpaste and brush, and my washcloth, and locked the door with the key. Going to the bathroom that was open and, passing the door of my savior, knocked lightly and warned that I was going to the toilet, I heard an "ok" inside and so I was getting ready. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't believe how much my eyes were "gone" from crying. They were already small, but they looked like an oriental one; I also looked older… I almost didn't recognize myself in the mirror and it was at that moment that I said to myself, "I won't allow anyone to do this to me! I will not allow anything to be taken from me! Even more from someone without scruples! I am strong, I am much stronger than I think and I will draw strength from that moment. I will win!"

This self-affirmation cherished my Spirit and imbued with it I entered James's room; threadbare sweatshirt and flip flops. He was in sweatpants too, and all. If I had been at another time in my life, I could have complimented his mottled physique, but I only mentally wrote it down and the amount of hair on his chest. He looked me up and down and said, "That's it, girl! Whatever you found out, it worked better than any "therapy" I could do, congratulations! "- and held out my hand to have my recognition fixed in my mind.

"Nothing better than a good look in the mirror, right?" - I extended my hand too.

"In the mirror of the soul, huh?" - and winked. "Look, the couch I said was this one, much closer to the door and your bed is the one there, it's already waiting for you. They changed all the sheets, the room service here is very good, right? Make yourself comfortable, if you want to sleep, if you need to cry, if you need to talk, I'm here, girl." - and he threw himself on the couch, crossing his legs and placing his hands on the back of his neck, straightened, making me really comfortable in that giant double bed.

I felt an urgent urge to go to the bathroom and ran off, screaming where I was going and what was coming back. I could only hear a laugh from him, I hope that from the situation and not from me, I will never know… Upon returning, I took a general look at the room and saw that it had the same giant window as mine, the same curtains and the same view of the Rockies of the outside, with the moon between clouds appearing from time to time and showing the various trees behind that stretched out of sight.

I sat on the bed, intending to write down what happened to me, so that later my mind would not make up or complete sentences ... But as I started writing, I had to run back to the bathroom and, on my return, found James with a glass of water and a pill in his hand: "Do you want to stop this rush? Take this, okay?" and I didn't question it. I took both items and took them, thanking them and sitting back on the bed. He sat next to me, with some distance and pondered: "You know you're being very strong about all this, but you don't have to be strong, right? It's okay to talk more, expose possible weaknesses. If it's not me, it's your husband or boyfriend, you know? Or even with someone in your family. That's what you said: this is not Vegas, what happened here will accompany you for a while and it needs to be resolved, see?"

"Be cool, I looked in the mirror and decided I won't let a loser like that guy torment me, make me look tired, older or disillusioned. I have my family to talk to, but I don't know how much they need to know about it. I'll just find out when and if a depression hits, right?"- and I smiled, thanking him and trying to make him feel calm. I wasn't faking this improvement, I had really chosen to move on, as someone who listens to their own advice.

He went back to the couch more resigned and, for me, sleep was coming in such a way that I couldn't contain it for a long time, I wondered if that little pill had anything to do with it… Sleep was hectic but I had no idea, only after James told me the next day…

He also told me he was on the couch, and around midnight he heard footsteps in the hallway - I don't know how, since the door was extremely wide and prevented any sound! - and someone trying to force open my door. He said he let the person do all the work and that, upon hearing the door open, he quickly got up too, opening his and going into my room. It was John wanting to be pleased with what had happened ... My savior did not tell me the next day what he did or talked about, but the son of mr. Crow didn't wait for the investigators to come to the inn, he himself reported to the police station and reported that he had tried something against my consent…

What I experienced is this: In the midst of that disturbed sleep, I heard a scream again, this time it sounded really human, and it was in deep pain. When I got up suddenly, I could see James standing behind the curtain beside from the bed. He only waved his finger at me to keep silent and that's what I did... He looked back at the darkness that was sometimes brightened by moonlight and it was almost possible to hear rumors below the window, very close to us. My stomach knotted and I wanted to scream, but James sat on the bed and lightly covered my mouth with his hand as he continued to watch outside and, if I'm not mistaken, breathing deeply, as if searching some odor…

My mind was so tired from not getting enough sleep, from the rogues I had been through during the day that I no longer concatenated things very well, but if he really was able to do that, nothing prevented him from being the one I had thought from the beginning! James Howlett, a.k.a. Wolverine, a.k.a. Logan, a.k.a. One-eyed, a.k.a. Weapon X, and more!

When the sounds stopped outside and it was possible to see the movement of some trees far ahead, he removed his hand from my mouth and said: "We need to talk, girl...", still in a low voice.

"What the hell was that?! Someone was killed? It was a human scream of pain, wasn't it?!" were the only sentences I could make, wide-eyed and whispering, mimicking the behavior of the one who knew what he was doing.

"Look, I know it may sound bizarre, but I'm here to "hunt" this thing down, whatever it is and stop it from killing animals; I wish I could have done it before it killed someone, but I think I didn't have that happiness... Fact is, answering your questions: I don't know if it is the devil, but if it is so will be more complicated than I imagined, surely someone was killed, unfortunately, because it was a woman's cry and, I don't know if you noticed, but he was right below our window - I nodded my head - and it was enough for me to smell and record his scent - I made a "wtf?" face - to which he replied: "and that's what we need to talk about..."

"So let's talk, James!" - I nodded softly with my head.

"It can't be here, I don't want to take any risks… Can you take me to my car and go to a cabin near that lake before the pine forest? If you don't want to, I understand, ok? "

"Look, the walls and doors of this hostel are very thick, what risks could you take when talking here I don't understand... But I usually be a good judge of character and already noticed that yours is reliable, so I accept to go!" - he got in behind the screen and left with a white tank top over the gray sweatshirt he was wearing, sneakers and the car key:

"Great! Let's go!"- opening the door and waiting for me to put on my slippers.

It was still dawn, and the coolness of the autumn night was humid with the amount of trees in that place. The inn's front door seemed to be locked, but James had no trouble opening it with a small swipe, letting me through, then exited, tightening the car's control and unlocking the doors. This time, the urge to talk was such that chivalry had ceased to exist. He headed for the driver's side, all impatient, starting the car before I put on my seat belt.

This lake was about 8 minutes from the inn, but James did it in five. The cabin was off the road, taking a dirt trail that skirted the lake around a quarter of its circumference. It was all wood, made of very thick logs of dark wood and seemed to have long been without inhabitant. The break was abrupt and the imminence evident. He jumped out of the car and headed for the door, opening it with a key that was buried in a pot of cactus by the door. As we entered, I saw the fireplace just on the wall opposite the door, a five-seater sofa a little way from it, halfway between the fireplace and the door we had just entered. On the left side a heavy piece of leather hung from the ceiling separated the resting place and on the right side a small but complete kitchen finished the picture.

"Sit where you find it most comfortable, girl… Pointing at the couch" - I realized that there were species of wide cushions on the sides of the couch and a large cushion placed in front of the fireplace, with room for two people. Everything about this cabin was very intimate, cozy, the sofa was the only piece that deviated from this painting, allowing more people to gather. Friends, maybe? I thanked him with my head and headed for the same couch, closer to one side. My head was starting to throb with pain from the few hours of sleep… I instinctively put my hand on it and James headed for the kitchen, opening one of the cupboards and sipping a soluble coffee powder along with a chocolate powder and making a drink with it. Warm milk for both of us. Definitely, his movements denoted how much he knew this cabin and his silence how much he wanted to avoid this conversation…

"Look, are you sure I need to know what you have to tell me? In two weeks I'll be in Brazil, away from all this and all the "mess" that my vacation has become… Is it worth it? "- I tried to make conversation and ensure that I had no curiosity as to what he intended to tell me.

"You "noticed" that it's being complicated to start the conversation, right?... I take too long, but I get there! And I think it's crucial that you know, Liura…"- finishing stirring the "cappuccino".


	8. And this is me

He walked more slowly to me, bringing two cups with the drink and probably wondering what words he was going to pronounce. As he handed one of the cups to me, he pulled one of the beanbags to sit in front of me.

"Have u always had this "sharp" intuition and this behavior that is often mistaken for others as "permissibility"? - Looking straight at me and making my breath stop before questioning:

"I didn't imagine that this conversation would be about me… But come on: in my spiritual belief this is called empathy and, well, since I understand myself, I had it… And my behavior has already brought me - as you could witness - a lot of trouble, but never a hairy one…" I took a sip of cappuccino and had to demonstrate how good it was, with a loud "hum" and a deeper sniff inside the cup.

"Actually, it's not just about you, see? ... That kind of "skill" that seems normal or unimportant but that makes up our life is what we call "superhuman" - he also took a sip of your drink.

""Us" who? …" - I questioned, raising an eyebrow and not believing that litany…

"The organization I work for, Li. The same one used to leverage the term 'mutant', see? I also have something of a "super human" and was very surprised that, at the first moment we met, u alluded to something that made total sense and a few hours later you called me a 'superhero', not that I look at me like that, but that's how they painted us in comics, right?"- taking one last big sip and leaning the cup on the floor, expecting some reaction from me.

"Are you telling me you're a mutant, the same one with an adamantium skeleton called Wolverine? You're making fun of me because I said I liked him, is that it?!"- propping the cup on the floor as well, but lifting my body and making a move to turn to the door. "I don't know how sickly it is to play with something like that, mr. James, but I'm leaving, I'm not staying here to see, okay?"

He also stands up, making no move to stop me, but walking behind me and saying, "Adamantium doesn't exist, girl! It was a metal invented for comics and you know it… Think about the basics, think about the possibilities, will you? Give me a chance!"- and stopping following me he completes: "Why would I have all the trouble to support you and defend you and then screw you like that? It's not logical, right?"

Those little words caught my eye: "think the basics."

"The basics I can think of are super keen senses, faster healing, or even bone claws, do you have any of these factors, mr. James? And if so, why would knowing about it be "crucial"?" I stopped going to the door, turning my body toward him, but not moving and crossing my arms.

"Well, the first two items are kind of hard to prove, right? I could tell you still have a little lavender smell in you; that you mumbled words of thanks while sleeping in your room, but realize that they would leave you in the same disbelief, right? For these are things that I could have achieved by other means or even invented; now... The bone claws are something I can show you if u're ready to see. What do you say?"- pointing back to the couch and turning toward the large pillow.

The lavender part surprised me, but as he said, the use of the bathroom is collective and the bath salts are there for everyone to see. If I speak in my sleep, I can never know but believe his word. Now the curiosity that filled my soul as he commented from the claws was almost like a powerful magnet that made me uncross my arms toward the couch without waiting for a second invitation.

I sat down and he stretched his forearm parallel to me, leaving his left hand pointing where the cabin room would be, his other hand resting on his thigh, and then from the metacarpals small sharp points began to appear, not bones but something more like teeth, a white that at first was a little reddened by the skin-breaking blood but then brightened again.

I put my hands to my mouth, mixed with surprise and contentment. Then, instinctively, my right hand went to those claws, he had shown all three points, but only continued to eject the one between the index and middle finger.

"They look like ivory!..." - was what I managed to mumble and he nodded. And then I said, "And they are beautiful!" - looking into his eyes, I could see a slight flush and a nervous smile followed by the claw retraction and deep analysis of how I was, trying to realize beyond my look of surprise with searching eyes. Since I did not remove my right hand from his left hand and draw no reaction, he broke the silence.

"Is everything okay?" - placing his right hand over mine.

"Ar-are you real?... Or am I in those life-imitating dreams?" - looking for some answer in those blue eyes.

"I think u're the first one who doesn't scream, you know? And on top of that, u call them beautiful and say u're in a dream… See how deep down you always knew this could be real? For the same reason you probably have some psychic gift too! I'm very real, and surely, if that were a dream, you'd wake up after this shock, don't u think?" he smiles, patting my hand softly as he speaks.

"What is your real name? What should I call you? And I still don't know what the "cruciality"…"- removing my hand under his and drying both hands on my pants because they were too sweaty!

"That's right in the comic books, my name is James, James Howlett, as you guessed when we met; I don't have codenames, but Jimmy's nickname, so that's up to you. Wolverine and Logan only exist in comics, I feel disappointed…"

I retrieved my cup and finished my cappuccino. My mind had opened a new world that I couldn't, and can't, put into words! Imagine a world where some people really could be heroes or heroines? Where could they make a difference to others by genetic differences that existed in them? Cool!

"As for being crucial u know about me, it was actually trying to get you into this group as well, stating that your empathy and ability to treat people as if you knew them all along are not common and therefore make them you someone like me wouldn't say smaller or bigger, just different, right? To believe you more, trust that sixth sense. From the "little talk" I had with John (and explained what happened during the night) he is going to report to the police early tomorrow and your whole process will go faster so you could be my 'temporary partner' in the search of the being that's scaring the surroundings and apparently killed a person today… I'm very actionable, would need someone more 'sensitive', do you understand me?"- he explained slowly, with a look very "pity" wanting me to accept it all at once.

"Oh, James, I don't know… To participate in something like this, so big… I think it's too much for me, that you are not taking into account my difficulties, finally, you are putting a lot of faith in something I'm not sure I can accomplish… I'm not a mutant, there's no way I can be! .. And I don't know if I can, Jim… Can I call you that?"- I couldn't return his gaze and so I started to look at the back of the cup and I said, "Sorry…" - very softly.

For a few minutes neither of us said anything else, even though my mind kept buzzing, thinking about the possibilities, the capabilities, the fact that I never knew if I didn't try, but I could die trying… Or he would have made sure that I didn't would die? And even if so, how could I believe it? This is really cool! It's a chance for life, to make a difference! Are you going to "yellow" at a time like this, Liura?

It was then that I felt a slight dizziness, until I looked back at James and put my free hand to the side of the body, holding tight to the couch, it was very fast, before a woman's soft and cheerful voice invaded my mind, the same voice that had already told me to be careful:

"Hi Liura! James asked for my help as a way of showing that he wasn't lying to you and here I am. I'm his wife, my name is Rosie, and as you are experiencing, I'm a telepath."- I was stunned by both experience and name, how much did the comic books use from real life?

"It is possible? I said, waiting for an answer from either of them. And they both replied, "Yes, of course!", James added: "If even experiencing this you still find us impostors, I can get someone who walks through walls, or even someone who teleports, Li!..."

"Um… Good morning, Rosie, it's a pleasure to meet you. But after all you showed, can you understand why I find myself totally expendable in all this? You're already a team, you've got it all right and you're the real heroes… I'm just a vacationer!" I commented mentally as I realized that James also got my words in his mind, thanks to Rosie.

The female voice came again, very subtly: "I'll let you talk, Liura… I understand your doubts and I also share some notes, especially the one that says about never knowing if you don't try, girl… But we respect, above of all, your decision… Goodbye!"

"Yeah… u can be right… This is my fault, u know? Whenever I see someone with greater possibilities living a "normal" life, I wonder how much they would like to be able to do differently. If no one comes to you and says that certain attitudes and behaviors are rare, you're going to spend your whole life thinking it's normal to be like that... But something that tells me u're not that kind of person, am I right? "- and he grinned, reaching out and inviting me to get up.


	9. The X Gene

James' statements and his final question are very pertinent, as he himself had tried to explain before his work also consisting of being a headhunter of people with extra human abilities. That would explain why he paid attention to someone like me. And really, I wasn't the type who missed opportunities to know more about myself, to empower me and if possible, to make the difference! But was I really what they claimed? How to make sure of it?

"Look, Jim, I'm tired… I'm not able to think straight. I need 8 hours of sleep a day"- and had to laugh at myself giving such a simple information to a guy like that…

"Putz! That's right, girl! I do not need so many hours of sleep and I forget that many people need... Let's do like this: stay here in the cabin, sleep peacefully in bed that I get again on the couch, ok?! Rest assured that none of your nightmares will reach you here. Do you mind if I smoke a cigar? In this part, the comics were also faithful"- and took from a drawer next to the fireplace a cigar that looked Cuban.

Although I don't like this kind of thing what reasons would I have for preventing the person who saved me three times from doing what I wanted, right? I nodded and thanked him verbally, moving behind the leather curtain, finding a rather rustic double bed with animal horns on the back that had a window full of Inuit elements above; at the foot of the bed was a dark wooden chest, on top of it some animal skins and, covering the bed, just a piece of raw cotton. On the left side of the bed was also a window, but it was covered by heavy leather curtains. There was no sign of electric lighting, by the way, anywhere in the cabin… Since it was still dawn only the moonlight dimly penetrated through the small window above the headboard. Just knowing that I was no longer in the inn and that James was who he was it seems that all the nervousness passed and that "weight" on the shoulders disappeared, a total tiredness that only allowed me to drag my feet to the bed and sloppily lie down sleeping then, not even smelling the cigar he smoked with such pleasure.

I woke up redone, sitting on the bed and taking a deep breath, lowered my trunk to my feet, thanked the Universe and slowly got up, stretching my hands as high as I could feeling almost all my vertebrae snap. James's face appeared next, another cup in his hands:

"Wow, Li! You're too young to be "crunchy" like that... You didn't joke when you said you were sedentary, huh? I made a stronger coffee to start the day, is it served?"- laughing at the first sentence and offering me the cup, complete: "There's also bread and fruits in the kitchen. Feel free to eat."

"Oh! Very funny, James… It was these difficulties that I was talking about before… I already have two lumbar hernias, plus some occasional mental "problems" that make me panic in some situations…"- accepting the cup and taking a sip while sipping me stood up.

"Look, about the hernias there's not much we can do but about panic I think it's all about your intuitions or empathy, you know? If you allow it, Rosie could try to help you, I don't know… What do you say? "- following me into the kitchen and impaling an apple with the right hand claw. "It's great to be able to use my claws routinely" - in front of my face -yet- of "I don't believe…. this is very crazy!"

"Sorry to ask, but is Rosie a redhead?" - and I smirked as I buttered a slice of whole grain bread.

"Course is! I wasn't going to let those Marvel guys get over it. It's enough for me how much he suffers in those stories! I was so happy when he died!"- and let out a loud laugh, accompanied by a quick movement of cutting the apple and bite in one half.

I couldn't help laughing either, soaking my bread in the coffee and bearing a face of curiosity from James about what I was doing. I could only say, "What? I like it…" and shrugged; asking again later: "Who had the amazing idea of writing about you? Did you show up after the comics, to prove that Stan Lee was a visionary?" I asked.

"It's very hard to know… Stan was very traveled and observant. I was always in Canada, he came here a few times, to relax, always brought some draftsman and screenwriter too. But I think he really realized that mutations like that could happen before he met us... Fact is, I consider him a superhuman too. He would ask the right questions at the right times and then we had no reason to hide what it was. - sat on a stool near the fruits - Too bad he already made the big trip ... But one thing is certain: Marvel wrote about Wolverine after he met me, at that time I was single and lived in the Rockies, doing the guide times and occasionally working as a lumberjack. I considered myself an outcast, I had no one to tell, everyone I knew had already died… - James's voice was growing lower, longing - I really ran away from home when the claws first appeared. And when I smelled all those smells and heard them all at once, I thought I had gone crazy!

I ran as hard as I could looking for silence and peace, found here in the Mountains. Gradually I saw that hermit was not my "beach" and went down to seek some professional placement. I looked 15 years old… But I was almost 30! But you didn't come here to find out about my life, did you?"- he smiled again, his blue eyes aimed again at reality.

"Look, then you make a mistake, see? ... If you knew how amazing it is to be able to talk to an idol! ... I am a fan of yours, James! One more in this vast universe of fans! "- my eyes even twinkled and, lifting the sleeve of my shirt, I showed him my tattoo: three claws on his right arm, where a light blood dripped, mimicking an X-Men cape, where Logan and Jean are catching each other. "Do you understand the level of fanaticism?"

He doesn't believe it, widens his eyes and smiles sideways, again with a slight but noticeable blush: "I'm on top of what the fans are capable of! I don't spend much time looking at the internet, since these people are fans of Wolverine, they don't even know about my existence, which is very different from his! But for the little I see, there are even bigger "crazies" out there, right? See, I don't have adamantium, I'm not a catcher, nor do I ride a motorcycle so much; much less paid for a fight with a pad in school, because I'm actually a director of one…" he blurted out, almost relieved that it wasn't Wolverine.

I couldn't help but smile at the comments, pitying myself when he heard that he was not a catcher and getting very interested in this part of "school principal" as well as the "gene X", which I ended up asking:

"But does this school and these people have any genetic studies on such a 'gene X'? Science says nothing about you, in this case about us."- and smiles nervously, it was hard to imagine part of something like that.

He holds in my hand with a smile when I comment about "we" and adds: "There is scientific evidence yes, with the Genome project and how the Canadian government has an interest in us, they perform these genetic tests. It seems that many non physical traits, such as yours and Rosie's, may not appear in the DNA as really mutated, but in my case and in the ones I mentioned: girl crossing walls and boy teleporting, the genes can be found yes. But the funny thing is that trying to replicate these mutations with known 'loci' didn't result in the same mutation... - and I widened my eyes, releasing "what's that?! Experiments on humans?"- Ah! Not! They are models of artificial intelligence, as far as I know, have not yet attempted experiments on humans, aff… Continuing, it seems, is the will behind the body that determines how the mutation will manifest itself. Very crazy, right? It means that equal mutations can have totally different results depending on the person."

"I don't know about you, but to me that makes perfect sense! Since I believe in something that pre-exists after death and therefore animates the body throughout life and would be that 'will behind the body' ... I would even accept Rosie's help but I don't want to have my DNA analyzed…"- I had finished my coffee and was cutting an apple with the knife.

"Did you hear Rosie?" He said.

"Yes, my love" - she answered in our minds, not uncomfortably, but will know from when she was "hidden" there, right?...

And I, as I took the glass to wash and threw away the apple, I said, "So what's the plan, guys?"


	10. An investigator's actions

"I think the first step is to go to the town and see who died, you know… Unfortunately, getting close to the body may be that I get some olfactory clue, or you have some intuition, I don't know. In my modus operandi this would be the first step. Will you accept? "- James completes, placing his hand on my shoulder, already by my side in the sink.

"Since I have no idea how to act, this seems like a wise option" - and I turned my face, smiling broadly, as I always did with those I consider. "But first I need to change, let's go back to the inn and, of course, give them something to say, right? How many hours did we disappear? But stay cool, I'll deny any relationship at the first opportunity, okay? I will tell the truth: we are friends."

"Look ... It can be advantageous if we pretend to be a couple, right?"

"Advantageous for who?!" - I raised an eyebrow. "I don't like lies or pretends, Jim. With me or is it, or isn't it, ok? "- finding it necessary to clarify a few little things before we go any further.

"Hey! Ok, ok… I didn't mean to offend and I didn't know about your morals either. That's right, we're like friends, it's perfect for me too." - He linked his words to his hands up, like someone who is unarmed and has nowhere to run.

We arrived at the inn and learned from mr. Crow said the tour going to another part of the Rockies had already departed. James interceded by saying that he himself had already been a guide to these regions and in the face of his son, he thought it best to offer his services to me and it was therefore unnecessary to rely on both to continue the excursions. Mr. Crow was uncomfortable with the quote on his son's attitude and cast a malevolent look in my direction, going to the back and closing the partition in our face!

"By the way, if you want to stay in the cabin, I would super… I could make that place our "HQ", what do you say? At night, you and Rosie can train and then we get more "freedom" to act around." - He said this, leaning with his elbows on the counter and his right leg leaning on the wall of this counter.

"Really? I don't know if the inn reimburses... My money is fair for the holidays, James. I don't know…" - I ended up in front of him putting my ri"ht hand on my chin.

"And who talked about money? Our "employees" do not need to spend to help. Too bad I still don't have to pay you - and laughed - but at least you won't have to worry about anything during our "hunt", right? If you agree, we get up now and get our things, we leave it in the car and we'll kick around, investigate a little." - and acted like I'd already agreed.

Without even answering, I ended up climbing behind him and mentally saying goodbye to that place that endured me for a day and brought me so many possibilities! Good and bad…

I quickly packed my bags and James helped me down the stairs. Making jokes about me being the most practical woman he has ever met, because I'm carrying little luggage and finished off "and without a lot of cosmetics or make-up, huh?" - taking a deep breath. I had to smile and took the opportunity to explain that I thought it was a waste of time to put on makeup, or dye my hair, or shave constantly. As he was married and had not shown anything of "bastard", on the contrary, stated that he was different from Logan because he is not a "loverboy" I came to consider him an older brother and therefore I could talk about anything with him, right? And I had no patience for certain things! Over-care was one of them.

"It's just that you don't have to, babe? That gray hair there is even a charm" - he said, dragging his suitcase out and not waiting for me to answer.

Since I knew he would hear, I said "thank you" and went to the counter to check out. I rang the bell and mr. Crow appeared in a real bad mood.

"I came to check out, sir ... Do I need to sign something?" - I tried to express some thanks in my voice.

"'U know have no refund, right?" - he blurted out.

"I don't remember asking for one, sir," - I said, not letting my indignation show in my voice.

"Pff… I'll get the paperwork, hang in there" - and came in again, coming back in a few minutes. He handed me some papers and said I should wait for the room check. To which I replied that if there were any problems, the rest of the money would go to this. "Fine, Mr.!"

As I left I realized that James had laughed a lot at my conversation with Mr. Crow and I warned that I would follow him with my rented trailer, he said affirmatively with his head, entering the off-road and speeding towards the town. The morgue was there and he intended to get as close as possible to last night's corpse to get some clue.

Driving a few miles alone I was able to rethink those vacations and the people I had met at the inn. I wondered what could have been said to them about me, and then found myself laughing at myself, because I never cared much about the opinions of people who don't analyze the facts and trust the testimonials of others. It's so dull to know only one side of the truth…

"Strongly agree," said that "warm" woman's voice in my head.

I smiled and thought how much the comics were careful about invading people's thinking and how much it didn't happen in real life. I knew that Rosie was aware of this thought and she replied:

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but I have no right to speak, only James can speak if and when he wants, Liura. But if I bother you… "- then I had to cut her with a resounding "No!" - explaining that it was really the lack of custom, that's all. I took the opportunity to question how much she knew about me, to which she replied "pretty much everything…" and it frustrated me a little, I wondered if James had this access, and the redhead said no, but it wouldn't hurt, because everything was so genuine and simple. I thanked, but also questioned how much these words did not classify "monotonous", after all, I was a normal person, having a normal life, until those holidays.

"Normal people don't fall in love with comic book characters, Liura… And, at least the ones I know, they don't decide to live a life without often, incessantly seeking their other half! You know, I could count on one hand those people who feel complete with themselves. And that's all but normal, my dear… "

I was a little sulky, it was complex to be analyzed by someone who was not in front of me and who exposed parts of my life like that. But really, she said nothing that wasn't real, and after a few minutes in silence, I could only think:

"Choices, no? Each being makes its own… We talk more at night, Rosie. James parked the car."

The "morgue" sign was half faded and thinking that the outside was so careless what to say from inside the building. No sooner got out of the car, James put his hand on his nose and made a grimace. Even for those who had no keen senses, that odor of death was almost palpable!

"I thought the place would be empty, Li. But apparently they get bodies from many citadels around… Mine! What a stink! "- and forcing the body to enter began to walk to the reception of the place.

A friendly attendant with a few dark circles greeted us and James was already saying what he came up with: "Hi, good afternoon to you too. My friend and I want to know if we could see the body of the person who died this morning near the Crow inn. Looks like an animal attack, right? "- and propped his elbows on the counter, finishing with a smile and looking the attendant eye to eye.

"So-sorry, sir… But only family members can come to recognize the body. Are you and your friend family? "- fidgeting nervously with the collar of her shirt under her white apron.

James puts his hand in his back pocket and says, "Me, my friend and Benjamin - referring to a hundred-dollar bill - we are all family, yes ..." - I was shocked at how quickly he designed everything. He should be used to it, because the boy looked at the note with a covetous look and finished: "No photos, ok?" And James handed the note, nodding: "Stay cool, no photos."

Turning to me, he finishes: "If you don't want to see it, you can wait at the door, can you? When they comment on photos, it's because their body condition deserves a headline…" - and followed the clerk who was striding forward.

The last thing I needed to see was an unrecognizable body, so I let James in and stood outside the morgue's big freezer. He said it wouldn't be long and really, within 5 minutes he was already leaving, handing a card to the clerk and saying that he and Ben had a lot of interest in cases like this, to give a call if any other happened.

My inquiring gaze wanted only one thing: to know if he had a clue. The slight wrinkles in his bright eyes said yes, as if his eyes were smiling because now he could prevent further deaths. He kept walking to the car without saying a word, and when we were in the parking lot he said:

"I got a smell, it remains to know if it's his…" - feeling victorious.

"And now, what's the next step?" - I nervously asked.


	11. How to unpack a rat

"We talk at the cabin, can we? I'll need to go through that forest behind Crow inn to check if the smells really match. If you don't want to go there, you can go straight to the lake, okay?" - placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, I feel safer around you than alone in the cabin, you know? ... So I think it's better to come down too." - I smirked, trying to look confident and headed for my trailer, starting up.

Without answering he grinned broadly and enter the car.

After some time we parked at the side of the road, well before arriving at the inn. James went down and already headed for the pine forest behind the site, I followed him, without saying a word because I saw in his attitudes how much he was focused. It would take a lot to get him out of that state. I noticed when he stopped in front of a tree and sniffed the trunk, looked up and we were under our old room, his right hand said "yes!" And then he looked back at me as if only now I had entered his "senses": "ready to walk a little through the woods, Li? Just a little I hope but I can't promise…"

"Her… is there any possibility of meeting with being on the way ?! What do I do if that happens? "- a little fear was passed through my voice, which made perfect sense at that moment, right?

"All the smell is very old, I don't think this trail leads us to it, but nothing is impossible, right? If we see him, I'll make him unconscious and correctly arrested." - he confidently sent me a wink.

"Can we talk on the way? I'm curious about what you saw in the morgue…"

"Or what? Aren't you coming?... Talking is a 'sine qua non' condition?"- smiling and added: "We can talking, sometimes I may interrupt the conversation, but there will be no problems, I think… Just let me know if you can't keep up with me, okay?"- and set off through the greenery, waiting for me to follow him and ask whatever I wanted.

I quickly set off after him, taking advantage of my great strides in his speed and was almost sure to hear him talking to Rosie, actually discussing something, but I was not aware of it this time and preferred not to engage in conversation with husband and wife…

"Her… did you know who the victim was?" - I threw it in the air, trying to make that walk less thoughtful and more experienced, because if I started to think about what I was doing I think it could go crazy.

He stopped in front of a giant pine tree and ran his hand over a mark there: "It was a woman, about your age, Canadian, but who was out walking in the Rockies. The hostel she stayed was even farther away than ours and she had a habit of going out at night to dance in the local bars… In one of the turns she was attacked… It was five days since she was here… No one she knows a little about animal attacks will believe that it was done by one, girl…"

Great! At least I had no habit of going to bars! And much less walking alone in regions I don't know… Although it came to me that I remembered the near rape and the fact that I was better alone than with a guide.

We walked for about half an hour, always going deeper into the woods until he commented: "Yeah… here the smell mixes with others, how strange… If it's farther, it should be fresher, but no… Something happened here and I'm almost thinking that he can be some kind of shapeshifter."

"I don't understand, his scent shouldn't change if it's just the shape that changes, right?"

"That's what our logic says, but there's no logic in biology, babe! I've lived and seen everything that makes no sense! But one thing I have learned, to trust my instincts and they are so telling me that this odor change has to do with our case. Shall we dance?" - and let out a laugh, coming back upright the same way and shouting "meet you there" even give me a chance to question that madness!

I drove like crazy for the eight minutes that drove me from Crow inn to the lake cabin. I couldn't do it in five, but it took me six and a half. His car was already parked and the door open, I stopped my car, turned it off, and pulled the handbrake. I only took the key with me, but I didn't close the doors and on entering I let go of what was in my soul:

"What?! I see it as a slutty bitch! You decided to use me as bait, right? Coming with this talk that I was different! I trusted in you… you… bastards!" My indignation was so great that I grabbed a cushion from the couch and screamed at it.

James looked at it all without giving much thought, it seemed that in his eyes I was just being a spoiled brat and the crying would pass, as soon as I looked at a new toy or was introduced to one. But I didn't give him that chance! I ran into the bedroom and fell into bed, wondering why this was all happening to me, I should have listened to my brother! I sat with my legs entwined on the bed and kept trying to meditate, trying to think positively, trying to make sense of all that madness. The Universe tends to repeat something whenever we don't learn, and from this trip I never wanted to repeat it again! What would be the lesson of all that? Which?

I noticed his hand unveiling the leather: "Let me in, ok?... That's not what you're thinking ..."

"I forgot that even then I have more privacy, right? Thanks, Rosie…" - and I moved until I found the headboard and I sat like this, with my back propped against it and my legs braided.

"Don't do like this, Liu…" - her velvet voice began to sound - "It can be a unique opportunity to stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about others in a whole new way, right? You imagine that for a long time, right? A moment in your life to be useful to your similar, didn't you?"

"Hey! Do you have access to my memories too? Fan-ta-tic…" - I commented mentally, shaking my head in a negative way. "That's so wrong you know that."

"Look, everything I told you is true, you are needed for this moment, you are necessary for me, for me to keep my focus and my humanity… This should be part of your gift. The comics were also faithful in portraying my fight with my own instinctive side, berserk. I need to surround myself with special people who have the ability to keep that side under control."

I couldn't help letting out a "pufff" when he commented on the need to be for him; I swore that at that moment he would appeal to the emotional side. Thanks to the Buddha he became selfish again and it made me think and say, "Sorry… But then that velvet voice can't keep you under control? You can only kidding..." - referring to Rosie. Why wasn't she there? Being the bait, going out to dance with him?

Both answered in unison: "It's complicated..."

And James came back to the word: "And as we are wasting time to save a human life, I need to know: Could you make that effort? I need to be calm when I find him, otherwise I am going to be the "beast" and I don't want to kill anyone or, in that case, nothing…"

"James, I still see myself as bait, but I refuse to think that the two or three rescues you made were aimed at a submissive person, so I still owe you! I'm not comfortable and I want you to do your best to work it out tonight, because tomorrow afternoon I'm going back to Brantford…" - my voice had a mix of anguish and sadness. I didn't expect things to go that way. Knowing and almost hating the one you loved most one day was complex… But everything, thanks to the expectations we have created that no human being, even super, can fulfill. There is selfishness and with him, there is evil… It pained me to think that I was realizing that just now, something my father had said more than 20 years ago, however, the experiences that remain are those where we played and there was no better role than mine in that moment.

The talk of coming back the next afternoon took him by surprise, he was going to protest, but something (or someone) shut him up, he reached over the sheet, trying to reach my hand but I didn't return. I just looked at him without lifting my face and I said, "what's the plan?"

After a long sigh, where I could sense (or intuit) various desires for unexplained explanations, where his shoulder even lifted and gently descended as the panting ended he sentenced: "I have a slight idea of the region where he can being, which bars he usually goes to. We go to four bars, we arrive together but enter separately and you sit at the counter, letting our predator's instinct speak louder. It's going to be a passive activity, Liura, because I don't want that too many questions makes him hide… Meanwhile, I circle the bar, trying to catch his scent or some of the phases or something that resembles those odors and then we wait until if he approaches you or leaves the bar… If I'm not calm, I'll not be able to do this service properly and that is where you come in." - I seemed to notice, once again, a slight and quick flush on the Canadian's face, but I I didn't care anymore.

Staying there as a "prize" while he was doing all the work didn't seem dangerous, much less useful; but debt is debt, even though some are harder to pay…

"And why would he approach me? I bet there must be a lot of women in this bar, James…" - going to the end of the bed and sitting with my feet out.

"Because you have something in your scent, I can't explain… you probably should calm his inner beast too and it attracts like a magnet, girlie… That's what attracted me to you… And that's how we unveil a "rat": giving what he likes most to eat and showing that there is no danger in that…" - he couldn't say that looking at me, his head was down and his voice was very low. I began to wonder if he was not the "rat" himself, but anyway, no one dies from the eve of this world. Whatever it was, I was going to try to fight until the end. To which Rosie added: "That's the spirit, Liura!"

"Okay, I'm in, for at least tonight! Let's see if you're the best at what you do too, Jim…" - and got up, as if hurrying since we're "wasting time".


End file.
